12 Asesinas y una misteriosa sensei
by Yorusoiyuki
Summary: Las chicas del grupo negro aparentan ser estudiantes corrientes, pero en realidad tienen el objetivo de asesinar a una chica de su clase llamada Ichinose Haru. Pero lo que no se imaginan para nada es que su sensei tambien guarda un secreto. ALERTA contiene spoiler y avances a criterio propio de la escritora.
1. joven sensei

**Viendo que se han empezando a animar a hacer fanfics de Akuma no riddle, me han dado ganas de empezar uno yo misma.**

**Tokaku: Vaya es bueno saber que hay alguien más que se anima a escribir algo sobre nosotras.**

**Yo: Tenía mis dudas la verdad, porque hace tiempo que no escribo un fic y de alguna manera Kaze-san (la primera que escribió un fic en español de Akuma no riddle) me influyó un poco. **

**Haru: Por cierto Yuki-san (es decir yo) cuales serán los personajes que aparecerán.**

**Yo: Ya lo iras viendo, ejem, antes de nada decir que akuma no riddle no me pertenece ni sus personajes. Espero que disfruten. :D**

Hoy empezaba para cualquier adolescente su primer día de escuela después de haber disfrutado de las vacaciones de verano, pero más bien nos vamos a centrar en la academia Myojo, un internado privado que solo asisten chicas. Todas las aulas comenzaban a llenar de alumnas excepto la nº 10 o también llamada grupo negro, ya que por alguna razón las estudiantes aún no habían llegado, pero eso no dudaría mucho ya alguna se había adelantado para sentarse en un pupitre y sacar una libreta con los nombres de las compañeras de clase.

?: Asistente nº 1 Azuma Tokaku-san, Asistente nº 2 Inukai Isuke-san, Asistente nº3 Kaminaga Koko-san, Asistente nº4 Kirigaya Hitsugi-san, Asistente nº 5 Kenmochi Shiena-san, Asistente nº6 Sagae Haruki-san, Asistente nº7 Shutō Suzu, Asistente nº8 Otoya Takechi-san, Asistente nº 9 Namatame Chitaru-san, Asistente nº 10 Hashiri Nio-san, Asistente nº11 Hanabusa Sumireko-san, Asistente nº12 Banba Mhiru-san y Asistente nº 13 Ichinose Haru-san… Haru definitivamente se graduará- aparentemente alguien empezó a entrar al aula donde estaba Haru.

?: Vaya no creía que nadie estuviera aún en clase, por cierto buenos días, así que tu eres la primera en llegar.

Haru: Si así es y buenos días también, por cierto mi nombre es Ichinose Haru encantada de conocerte.

?: Igualmente, mi nombre es Yamashita Yuki aunque no lo parezca soy la sensei del grupo negro.

Haru: Wow… Haru no se lo puedo creer, Haru pensaba que usted tendría la misma edad y que era compañera de clase de Haru.

Yuki: No te preocupes todos piensan lo mismo aunque realmente tampoco soy tan mayor.

Al poco rato entraron cuatro chicas al aula que se dirigían al pupitre que deseaban estar sentadas y con eso empezaron las presentaciones y las sorpresas.

?: Vaya así Sensei no ha llegado que tal si…

Pero aparentemente la chica fue interrumpida por la sensei que estaba sentada en un pupitre cerca de ella girando la cabeza en dirección a esta.

Yuki: Lamento mucho informarles a las cuatro que acaban de llegar que yo soy la sensei.

Con esta presentación la mayoría de las presentes se sorprendieron mucho y la sensei se levanto del pupitre y se limito a ponerse de cara a sus alumnas y presentarse.

Yuki: Yo lo siento mucho haberlas sorprendido de esa manera, pero como es mi primera vez siendo profesora de escuela que de cierto modo me traía cierta nostalgia ser alumna y sentarme nuevamente en el pupitre. Bueno dejando eso de lado, bienvenidas al grupo negro, yo Yamashita Yuki voy a ser vuestra tutora y me tendréis en clase de arte así que por favor espero que nos llevemos bien.

Con esto Haru aplaudió con cierto entusiasmo a la presentación de la sensei.

Yuki: Bien ahora os toca a vosotras presentaros, vamos a ver… asistente nº 1.

La susodicha se levanta y se presenta…

Tokaku: Asistente nº 1 Azuma Tokaku, vengo de la academia privada 17.

Isuke: ¿Azuma dijiste?

Pero ella no hizo caso al comentario de Isuke

Tokaku: Con esto termino mi presentación.- Después de decir esto se sienta nuevamente.

Yuki: Bueno la que sigue…

Isuke: Asistente nº 2 Inukai Isuke, sensei espero que no se moleste si a veces la confundo con una estudiante de acuerdo.

Yuki: Bueno es muy probable que suceda, bien quien más nos queda…

Nio: Asistente nº 10 Hashiri Nio, encantada de conocerla.- lo dijo levantando la mano.

Yuki: Jeje, sí que se ven energéticas, bien bueno las dos que faltan…

Mahiru: Y-yo me presentaré cuando baje el sol.- lo dijo con un hilito de voz pero de alguna forma audible para la sensei.

Yuki: Mhm...(De alguna forma hablaré con ella más tarde) bien y la ultima…

Haru: Asistente nº 13 Ichinose Haru, espero que nos llevemos bien.

Tokaku: (Haru Ichinose)

Haru: Por cierto hice estos tirantes en símbolo de la amistad, coged uno por favor.

Algunas de sus compañeras no les hacia el peso alguna le agradeció el detalle. Pasó bastante deprisa las primeras horas orientativas. Hubo alguna que otra disputa entre Tokaku, Nio y Isuke sobre los colgantes que les había regalado Haru en los pasillos, mientras tanto en la aula la sensei se había quedado hasta estar a solas con Mahiru para hablar luego.

Mahiru: E-es muy bonito… e-esto gracias… me hace realmente… feliz.

Haru: ¡¿En serio!? ¡También estoy feliz!

Mahiru: Lo añadiré… a mi colección.

Haru: ¿Coleccionas colgantes?-preguntó con duda.

Mahiru: Será una… reliquia.

Haru: ¿Reliquia?- preguntó nuevamente aún estando confusa.

Mahiru: (es algo preciado al que le pertenecía alguien a quien murió)

Haru: Bueno no importa, ya nos iremos viendo Bansa-san.

Mahiru: S-si.- la veía mientras esta salía por la puerta de la clase.

Mientras tanto la sensei las estaba contemplando todo el tiempo esperando la oportunidad de hablar con ella, así pues se levantó y se dirigió al pupitre de Mahiru para hablar. La chica se sobresaltó al sentir la cercanía de la sensei.

Yuki: Bien ahora que no queda nadie más me gustaría hablar contigo, porque creo que hay algo que me inquieta.

Mahiru: A q-que se refiere.

Yuki: Bueno digamos que aún no se cómo te llamas y no te ha presentado en clase.

Mahiru: A s-si, lo siento, a-asistente nº 12 Banba Mahiru.- lo dijo avergonzada.

Yuki: Ya veo, hay una cosa que me gustaría decirte, pero quiero que me prometas que no se lo dirás a nadie.

Mahiru: E-eh… ¿De qué s-se trata se-sensei?

Yuki: Se podría decir que puedo ver más allá de la realidad, y con ello quiero decir que soy capaz de ver la personalidad de las personas, supongo que sabes a lo que me refiero.

Mahiru: ¿Q-que quiere decir?- lo decía con un poco de miedo.

Yuki: Quiero decir que puedo ver tu otra personalidad, se que tienes la personalidad dividida.

**Tokaku: Así que has querido dar una introducción a los personajes, pero has acabado centrándote con la sensei y Banba. Por cierto, ¿no me digas que tú eres la sensei verdad?**

**Yo: Ups, me has pillado, y que pasa no me pudo meterme en la historia.**

**Haru: Yuki-san lo que Tokaku-san intenta decir es que es bastante inusual ponerse una misma dentro de la historia.**

**Yo: Vale lo vamos a deja así, bien cambiando de tema, en el siguiente capítulo se irán definiendo las parejas, bueno la primera será: Tokaku y Haru.**

**Tokaku: En serio, pensaba que ibas a empezar con Mahiru ya que en este te has centrado más en ella.**

**Haru: ¡Tokaku-san!**

**Tokaku: Que pasa Ichinose, lo que digo es simplemente la verdad.**

**Yo: Vale Tokaku no te quito razón aunque en un principio quería empezar con vosotras como protagonistas pero en el último momento cambié de parecer. Quería agradecerles el haber leído este fic y esperamos que les haya gustado y hasta que vuelva a publicar.**

**Todas: ¡Hasta pronto! **


	2. Compañeras de cuarto

**Yo: ¡Hola de nuevo! Como era de esperar ya tengo las parejas según todos más o menos creemos que serían, así pues Tokaku me podrías hacer el favor de leer las siguientes parejas.**

**Tokaku: De acuerdo, veamos las parejas serán: Tokaku x Haru, Isuke x Haruki, Chitaru x Hitsugi, ****Kōko x Suzu, Otoya x Shiena, Sumireko x Mahiru/Shinya.**

**Haru: Umm… Haru tiene una duda.**

**Yo: ¿De qué se trata?**

**Haru: Haru se pregunta si las parejas aparecerán según el orden en que las has nombrado.**

**Yo: No tiene nada que ver, solamente las anoté según me salían los nombres.**

**Tokaku: Básicamente aparecerán a voleo.**

**Yo: ¡Qué va! Si ya tenía pensado cuando irán apareciendo. Como dije en el anterior capitulo Akuma no riddle no me pertenece ni sus personajes, sino ya desde el segundo capítulo ya habría más contenido yuri.**

Yuki: Ya veo, hay una cosa que me gustaría decirte, pero quiero que me prometas que no se lo dirás a nadie.

Mahiru: E-eh… ¿De qué s-se trata se-sensei?

Yuki: Se podría decir que puedo ver más allá de la realidad, y con ello quiero decir que soy capaz de ver la personalidad de las personas, supongo que sabes a lo que me refiero.

Mahiru: ¿Q-que quiere decir?- lo decía con un poco de miedo.

Yuki: Quiero decir que puedo ver tu otra personalidad, se que tienes la personalidad dividida.

Mahiru: E-eh…-cada vez se ponía más nerviosa.

Yuki: Ahh- suspiraba la sensei- no hay nada de qué preocuparse, bueno como veo que esta atardeciendo seria siendo hora de que me vaya. Si tienes alguna duda pregúntamelo, bueno nos vemos Banba.

Mahiru: S-si, h-hasta ma-mañana s-sensei.

Mientras tanto Isuke se disponía a entrar al cuarto nº 2, al entrar se encontró a una chica desasiendo su equipaje en busca de un pinta uñas.

Isuke: Vaya así que tu eres mi compañera de cuarto.

Haruki: ¡Yoo! Si así es viejo, por cierto soy la asistente nº6 Haruki Sagae encantada- decía la chica con una sonrisa teniendo en la boca un pocki.

Isuke: Huy que me estás diciendo, me estás haciendo enojar…- dijo con una falsa sonrisa- Llamame Isuke-sama.-dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

Haruki: Muy bien Isuke-sama tienes esmalte de uñas, el mío se ha acabado y tengo hechas las uñas a medias.

Isuke: Oh que pena yo uso gel para mis uñas- rápidamente al escuchar eso Haruki la inmovilizó y observó cuidadosamente las uñas de la mayor.

Haruki: Si que las tienes realmente bonitas, oye Isuke no es un nombre extraño.-dicho esto Isuke se enfado.

Isuke: No es extraño, es muy cool-entonces Haruki la soltó de su agarre.

Haruki: Bueno si tu lo dices, ¿dime quiere uno Isuke-sama?- dijo ofreciéndole un pocki.

Isuke: No lo quiero.-dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

Haruki: Uhh… es una pena, hehe.

En la habitación nº 1Tokaku se aseguró de quitar todos los aparatos molestos que había mientras Haru se había ido a tomar una ducha. Cuando Tokaku vio que ya no quedaba ninguno se dispuso a examinar los nombres de sus compañeras de clase con fastidió, en eso se acerca Haru con cierta curiosidad y le propone para hacer una ronda por el pasillo, en el cual Tokaku al final la dejo que la acompañase. Cuando acabaron la visita de Haruki en el cuarto nº 2 y el encuentro de Chitaru y Hitsugi, en las cuales a las dos últimas las dejo con la duda de por qué iban cogidas de la mano, a Tokaku se le antojó preguntarle a Haru sobre su olor, ya que era distinto al de las demás y que le recordaba a algún lugar soleado en ello se les aproximó otra estudiante.

Shinya: Eso es el olor del sol.- en el primer momento que la vieron no podían creer que esa fuera la tímida chica de la mañana.

Haru: Eh que…-se sintió dudosa que no le salían las palabras.

Shinya: Mi presentación… soy Shinya Banba, la que esta mañana fue Mahiru, espero que nos llevemos bien.-la expresión de Haru no tenía precio, como era posible que a la mañana fuera una persona tímida y al atardecer/noche una persona con una sonrisa sádica y con un comportamiento un tanto vulgar con la voz más grave.

Tokaku: Eso no va a suceder.-dijo sin haber cambiado de expresión.

Shinya: Bueno, con el tiempo puede que cambies de opinión Azuma.

Haru: Tokaku-san no hay necesidad de pelearse, llevémonos bien, ¿sí?

Shinya: Si es mejor así, haz mejor lo que te dice tu novia.-en ese comentario hizo que ambas se sonrojaran notablemente.

Tokaku: ¡Pero qué estás diciendo! ¡No digas estupideces!

Shinya: Que tú no lo veas, no significa que yo no lo pueda ver, hehe.-ante este comentario su sonrisa se hizo aún más notable- Bueno ya nos iremos viendo tortolitas.

Tokaku: Y a esta que le pasa, ella no es quien para decidir el destino de las personas.

Shinya se dirigió a su cuarto mirando el numero de la puerta, cuando al fin logró ver el numero 6, rápidamente la abrió haciendo así sobresaltar a Sumireko que justamente quitaba sus cosas de la maleta.

Sumireko: My, no me esperaba que abrieras la puerta de golpe.

Shinya: Así que tu eres mi compañera de habitación, ¿no?

Sumireko: Si así es… Hmm…

Shinya: ¡Qué pasa! ¡Porque me miras con esta cara!

Sumireko: Oh no era mi intención hacerte enfadar, lo que pasa es que te veo diferente ahora, a la mañana te veías más reservada, solo eso.

Shinya: La chica de la mañana no era yo-Sumireko se quedó en sorprendida al escuchar eso.

Sumireko: ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó dudosa la chica.

Shinya: Esa chica que viste en la mañana era Mahiru, yo soy lo opuesto a ella, mi nombre es Shinya Banba y salgo al atardecer.

Sumireko: Lo he entendido, así que tú eres la otra mitad de Mahiru-san por así decirlo.

Shinya: Estas en lo correcto, pero no te preocupes ya verás lo que te digo, mañana por la mañana veras a Mahiru y por la tarde me veras a mí.

Sumireko: Vale… ¿por cierto que llevas en esa bolsa Shinya-san?

Shinya: Ahh… esto, tienes curiosidad, ¿verdad?-Shinya procedió a abrir la bolsa para así mostrarle a su compañera la colección de patitos de hule.

Sumireko: My así que te gustan los patitos Shinya-san.

Shinya: Bueno, es la única cosa que Mahiru y a mí nos gusta por igual.-dijo un poco triste al final con aire nostálgico.

Mientras tanto Hitsugi y Chitaru se dirigían a su habitación cogidas de la mano, cuando llegaron a la habitación nº 4 entraron en ella y desasieron sus pertenencias. Cuando ya habían terminado, Hitsugi se estiró en la cama viendo atentamente a Chitaru que estaba sentada a la otra cama. Chitaru al sentirse tan observada optó por romper el silencio de la habitación.

Chitaru: Kirigaya, ¿es la primera vez que compartes habitación con otra persona?-preguntó sin mirarla.

Hitsugi: A decir verdad es la primera vez que estoy en la habitación de una academia.

Chitaru: Ya veo…-en ese instante Hitsugi bostezo de una manera muy tierna, que Chitaru se sonrojo un poco por la ternura que transmitía-tienes sueño.

Hitsugi: Si…-dijo con una vocecita de cansada, casi inmediatamente se dispuso a ponerse su pijama, no sin antes decirle buenas noches a la mayor- Buenas noches Chitaru-san.-dijo eso y le dio un delicado beso en la mejilla.

Chitaru sorprendida por esa acción puso su mano donde hace un momento se habían posado los labios de la menor.

Chitaru: Si… que descanses bien.-dijo un poco sonrojada. Más tarde se puso su pijama y se fue directa a dormir con una sensación agradable.

Mientras tanto en otra habitación Suzu se quedaba viendo a una muy atareada Kōko sacando libros y ordenándolos encima de la mesa.

Suzu: No es por molestar, ¿pero por qué traes más libros de los necesarios?-dijo curiosa.

Kōko: Traigo estos libros por qué me gusta leer y me mantiene distraída en mi tiempo libre, por no decir que aprendo nuevo vocabulario, solo eso.

Suzu: Que bien, me alegro mucho por ti. Realmente aprovechas tu tiempo- eso ultimo lo hizo sonar muy triste. Le hizo recordar lo que tuvo que pasar en el pasado y sobre aquella persona.

Kōko: Oye, ¿te encuentras bien Shuto-san?- la voz de Kōko la quitó de sus pensamientos.

Suzu: Si no te preocupes, no es nada.

Kōko: Bueno si tu lo dices. Pero si alguna vez quieres hablar de algún asunto, yo estoy aquí para escucharte, que por eso somos compañeras de cuarto.

Suzu: De acuerdo eso haré Kaminaga-san.-dijo sonriendo para así no preocuparla más a la joven.

En la habitación donde se encontraban Otoya y Shiena, empezaron teniendo su primera discusión ya que por una extraña casualidad Shiena se encontró su pijama destrozado a causa de las tijeras de la otra.

Shiena: Takechi-san solamente te he dicho que me cortarás las puntas, no que me destrozarás mi pijama, encima era nuevo, apenas lo pude estrenar.

Otoya: Lo siento mucho Shiena-chan, un día de estos te lo compensaré, lo prometo.-dijo Otoya muy apenada pidiéndole disculpas de rodillas a la otra chica.

Shiena: No hace falta que me lo compenses, lo único que quiero es que no me destroces nada más.

Otoya: Vale, lo entiendo, no lo volveré hacer, me perdonas Shiena-channn-dijo pusiendo la cara de un cachorrito abandonado.

Shiena: Me lo voy a pensar y mañana te digo algo, buenas noches, que duermas bien-dijo con un poco de enfado y cerrando la luz.

Otoya: Vaya pues empezamos bien-dijo irónicamente poniéndose dentro de la cama y cerrando los ojos.

Y en la solitaria habitación donde se hospedaba Nio, estuvo entretenida todo el rato mirando desde su Ipad lo que estaban haciendo sus compañeras de clase, cuando se dio cuenta que todas se fueron a dormir, se levantó de la cama de donde estaba sentada y dejo encima de la mesa el Ipad para luego, ponerse una camiseta, para así ocultar los tatuajes que tenía en el cuerpo y luego se puso su pijama, para luego meterse en la cama.

Nio: Así que se lo pasan de bien. Pues que sepan que para mí es mejor estar en la habitación solo sin tenerla que compartir con nadie y tener mi intimidad.- después de desahogarse miró encima de la mesita de noche donde se encontraba un pan de melón.- A que tú también piensas lo mismo…pan de melón.

**Yo: Bueno hasta aquí este segundo capítulo, he intentado ser generosa poniendo todas las parejas incluso a Nio… pero que le pasa.**

**Tokaku: Bueno como puedes ver no le ha sentado nada bien que escribieras eso sobre ella.**

**Nio: Porque todo el mundo es tan desagradable conmigo, cuando se trata de escribir un fic sobre mí.-dijo llorando como una magdalena.**

**Yo:** **Vamos Nio, haré lo posible para que la próxima vez sea un fic a tu gusto.-dije con una gotita en la cabeza.**

**Nio: ¿Lo dices en serio?-dijo un poco esperanzada.**

**Yo: Si, lo digo en serio.-lo dije un poco insegura de mí misma.**

**Sumireko: My… sí que eres buena animando a la gente Yuki-san.- viendo a Nio dando saltos de alegría.**

**Yo: Bueno se hace lo que mínimamente se puede.**

**Haru: Haru piensa… ¿si todo esto estará bien?**

**Mahiru: Y-yo también opino lo mismo.**

**Yo: ¡Vamos! ¿Tan cruel me veis?-dije un poco nerviosa.**

**Mahiru/Haru: (mirada intimidante) ¿T-tu qué piensas?-dijeron ambas a unísono.**

**Yo: Vale, es suficiente no me miréis así. Realmente cumplo lo que digo y si no todas ustedes son testigos.-ambas afirmaron con la cabeza.**

**Tokaku: Bueno como están ocupadas, seré yo la que hace las despedidas.**

**Bien espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.- al acabar de decir eso aparece Nio por detrás. **

**Nio: ¡Hasta otra!-dijo toda entusiasmada, que dejó a Tokaku con una gota en la cabeza.**


End file.
